Elevate
by mochamaker
Summary: A canceled date turns into something more meaningful for Jane and Maura.


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated M for smut

Dedicated to IWan2

_POV Maura_

**Elevate**

I stood in the shadows watching Jane.

She sat on the flat bench, her arms hanging downward, and her hands curled around two thirty pound barbells. A soft grunt issued from her throat as she lifted the weights simultaneously, curling her biceps and then moving them back down to rest by her hips. She wore a dark gray tank top, the area between her breasts dark with moisture. Sweat, beaded and dripping down her arms, glistened in the bright lights of the weight room.

She looked mussed, sexy, and very animalistic.

I licked my lips and leaned against the wall, my knees becoming weak from standing still. I had followed her here after she sent me a text message canceling our dinner date, using the excuse that she needed the time to work out. That was an hour ago. And this is the third time she has canceled on me, on our scheduled dates to visit the gym.

I'd had enough of being second on her list of priorities. I watched her complete twelve more repetitions, her muscles tensing, bunching, then relaxing with each one and more sweat began to pool and drip off her body. She stood with a grunt, bending down and setting the barbells back into their assigned rack, then stood staring at the floor and ignoring all her surroundings. She was deep in thought, and I longed to ask her what she was thinking, here in her solitary refuge.

It was time to announce my presence. I pushed off the wall, slipping off my heels so I could walk on the mats without causing damage, Jane lifted her head and walked over to the overhead bar and jumped up, grabbing on tight. I froze in place and watched her, fascinated by the sinewy features of her shoulder muscles while they held her in place, suspended above the ground. She exhaled loudly, then started doing a series of chin-ups, her body moving quickly as she counted out loud.

I watched her until she finished moving, her body hanging from the bar and her breasts at my head level. I licked my lips at the sight of her strong body before me, her skin begging for my mouth and tongue. I counted to ten, then using soft steps, I crept up to stand behind her.

"Jane," I whispered softly so as not to startle her. Then I stepped around her and stared into her downcast eyes.

Her mouth hung open as she panted. "Ma…ura. Hey." She made to let go of the bar.

"Wait. Stay put," I said, nibbling my bottom lip then stepping forward and grabbing her suspended hips. She wiggled in my grasp, but her hands remained hooked around the bar above. I had her attention, and gently dug my nails into her flesh through her shorts to emphasize that I meant business.

A quick glance around the gym ensured that we were quite alone, and I hadn't missed any bodies hidden in the shadowy corners. Then I looked up into her eyes and was mesmerized by the sight-they were a deep brown and her lids drooped. There would be no more struggling. "I locked the door on the way in to ensure that we'd remain alone." I hooked my fingers under the waistband of her sweat-shorts and tugged down hard, the fabric slipping down off her legs with ease. She had forgotten to slip on underwear underneath her shorts, and her naked mound was before me.

She gasped and wiggled her legs. "Do not let go of the bar, Jane."

"Why not?" She adjusted her hands, lifting up and away from me.

"Un uh. I said not to let go… Now, I want you to rest your thighs on my shoulders."

She swallowed loudly, her breath still coming in soft pants but did as I commanded, lifting her legs up and letting me slip them over my shoulders. I slid my hands up and tugged her hips forward, putting her naked flesh a few inches from my lips. The scent of her so very close to me was intoxicating. I stroked her upper thighs then clutched at her soft butt cheeks. She was slick with sweat in every crevice and I longed to have a taste.

"Maura… What's the deal here?" Jane gasped, gazing down at me, her expression one of arousal and confusion. She had to feel my warm breath on her moist and swollen lower lips as inhaled the scent of her body. I smiled as she rubbed my lower back with her heels, impatient even in puzzlement.

"The deal, Jane…" I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her silk-like mound, letting her feel me kissing her in her most intimate place, then slowly moved away and met her hooded eyes. "Is you and your need to work out, so much so that you've stood me up for our last three dates. Now, I'm going show you what you've missed by doing so."

I kissed her inner thighs, licking the skin slowly and tasting the sweat left from her work out. She shifted and bucked her hips, trying to either pull away or push herself closer to my mouth. "Jane," I moaned against her flesh, then kissed higher on her inner thighs, my lips brushing the folds between. I looked at her from between her legs and asked, "want more?" Then I gave her folds a quick upward lick.

"Yesssss," she hissed, pulling and adjusting her grip on the bar above.

"If you let go, I'll stop," I said, then widened her thighs and brought her wet flesh to my open mouth, tasting her with slow, languorous licks to her hot folds. She tasted like salt and chocolate combined. I groaned and tasted her harder, looking up into her eyes.

"But… OHHH," she shifted and ground her hips against my mouth, her strong calves tugging my shoulders closer. She was compensating for her lack of control, because with her hands above her head, she couldn't bury her fingers in my hair as she liked to do while I tasted her this way. And, when she'd bury her hands in my hair, she'd tug my head and direct my mouth where she wanted me to kiss her.

I felt her hips grinding into me, trying desperately for more contact, and I knew that she needed more to get her to where we both wanted her to go. I took her swollen clit between my lips, suckling her and giving her firmer touches with my tongue. I dug my nails into her butt and tugged her hips until we were pressed tightly together. Changing the speed of my touches and closing my eyes, I pressed right on her clit with my tongue and breathed in the scent of her arousal deeply, feeling my own clit swell and ache as I drove her toward her orgasm.

I heard her muffled groans and looked up, watching as her head fell back, her mouth open with the force of her pants and her eyes shut tight. Her arms twitched, and I felt her thighs shake on my shoulders. Almost there, I thought, and once against changed my kisses. I clamped on to her clit and sucked her hard, then teased her with just the tip of my tongue, a caress that I knew would push her to release.

And after a few teasing touches, she froze beneath me, her hips going still and then she arched forward, her sweet juices flooding my mouth. I heard my name moaned and I moaned in response. Then, I eased my touches as she tugged her body up and away from my mouth for a moment, then let her hips drop back down, her whole body quivering. I slid my hands up and held her as she finished. I pulled away from her delicious mound and let her slide down my body until her feet were once again on the ground and her arms wrapped tight around my neck.

She buried her nose in my neck and let me hold her as she shivered. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'll never stand you up again." She softly kissed my neck then looked me in the eyes and husked, "lesbians honor." Then she smiled at me.

"It would appear that I'm standing you up at the moment." I winked at her, enjoying her post-orgasmic smile, then I kissed her lips and shut my eyes. The taste of her sweat melted with the flavor of her essence on my lips and tongue.

"MMhmm," she mumbled, and deepened the kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on my tongue. After a few seconds of kissing, long enough to make my knees weak, she pulled back and grinned. "If that's what I have to look forward to every time I stand you up, then I just may do it more often."

"You will not!" I slapped her back and pulled away, but her arms around my neck held me firmly in place, smashed against her soft breasts and her strong muscles.

"You're right, Maura," she burred into my ear. "I won't stand you up, but I will lay you down… and…" she put her mouth right on my ear and whispered, "make love to you until your arms feel as loose and relaxed as mine do." Then she kissed my cheek and said, "after you help me pull up my shorts…and help me put on my sweatshirt. I can't feel my arms."

I smiled at her and helped her pull up her shorts, then let her lead me out of the gym and out to her car. "By the way, how did you find the gym? You told me that you hadn't ever been."

I blushed. "I've watched you for a while. You have a beautiful body. Even before we became lovers, I longed to see you tense and slicked with sweat."

"Ohhh," Jane stuttered, her hands shaking as she unlocked her car.

"Mmhmm. I appreciate a fine specimen. And you, Jane Rizzoli, are a fine specimen. I intend to show you as much just as soon as you quit acting nervous and get us home."

"I'm not nervous, my arms feel like jellyfish, but sure thing…homeward bound we go," she huffed, tossing me the keys and getting in the passenger seat. "You're driving."

"First time for everything," I whispered to my reflection and got in the car.

**A/N: This was just a distraction for me while I worked today. And, I'm working on my other updates. :+) **


End file.
